Blank
by davis395
Summary: An outsider watches how Dean deals with the aftermath of AAH.


**A/N: I know I should be working on Night Before and Worst Days, but this came from left-field and just had to get it on paper. It's just a lil piece with an outsider POV. **

She was a red head, it didn't matter. It never mattered. They could be red, brown, blonde, hell even blue. It still didn't matter. They all got called the same thing. Jo.

She was sitting behind her bar watching HIM make his way in. He had been coming into her place every night for the past 2 weeks. Every night he had a new name, every night he went home with another girl, and every time the girls only had one complaint. He would call them Jo.

She had seen something's in her day, she's owned this hell hole for the past 25 years, but whatever happened to this boy was new. She had never seen anyone so lacking of life. She had seen depressed men before, but they had desperateness to them. This man had nothing; it was as if he was trying to fill his soul up. As if the booze, the women or the hustled money would help, but underneath the cocky smile, she saw nothing. In those rare moments when his mask wasn't in place, his eyes would be painfully blank.

Another week passed before another man stormed into the bar, tall and build like a brick wall. She quickly discerned it was HIS brother.

"Dean! What the hell? I've been looking for your ass for the past month. You just take off and leave me at Bobby's?"

"Sam you should have stayed at Bobby's."

Sam clearly didn't expect his brother's calm demeanor, and paused before speaking again.

"What's goin on Dean?"

Dean smiled at Sam and spread his arms wide.

"Livin Sammy, I'm livin."

She could see the understanding in Sam's eyes then.

"She didn't mean it this way Dean. She did it cause she knew how important you…"

"DON'T! Just don't! Do you know how sick I am of hearing how important I am. How I'm more important than the people I care about, so they get to die instead? Why do you think I left you? Humm? Come on college boy."

"To protect me I get that. But…"

"No, not just to protect you, but cause every time I look at you, I see how I failed. I see how I couldn't stop you after Dad, or with Ellen and … I can't do it anymore. I WON'T do it anymore. No one else is gona die cause of me, cause I failed."

"Dean, please Jo didn't want…"

"NO! You don't get to tell me what she did or didn't want. Sam you know nothin bout it, so please just go back to Bobby's. Go have a normal life, hell go back to school, but just go."

Dean turned back to the bar and indicated for another drink. When she went to grab the whiskey, she watched as Sam walked out the front. She poured his drink, then poured her own.

"You know I always wondered why Jo took off, but then the cash on the bar for the window was a good clue. Dam good waitress that girl, had spunk, didn't take any shit, and was a fighter. But one think she wasn't was stupid, impulsive, but not stupid. If she believed in you enough to give up her life, then you better not be stupid enough to be wastein in my dam bar."

Dean just started at her shocked. Well it was the first time she every actually talked to him directly, let alone acknowledged that she knew who Jo was. Dean looked down at his drink than back up at her, picked up his drink, and made a mock toast towards the sky.

"For Jo."

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she repeated his actions.

"For Jo."

He stood up threw some bills on the bar and walked out without a single glance. When he reached the door, she called out to him.

"Hey Winchester!"

Dean turned, surprise again on his face.

"I every see your sorry ass in here again, you'll be seein Jo alot sooner than you think."

Dean's face closed over in pain before he answered.

"Well I can't have that, she made me promise it would be later."

With that she watched as another Winchester walked out of her bar, once again she hoped it would be the last, but if they were anything like John, they'd be back, and she'd have another bottle of Jack waitin like she always does.

**A/N2: Schools out for now, so I'll be working on the next chapter of W.D. over the break. Don't forget to go vote for if you want Jo to have a girl or boy. As always thanks for reading.**

**Davis395**


End file.
